The Blades of Paradigm Wiki
Welcome to the The Blades of Paradigm Wiki The Blades of Paradigm is a tabletop freeform RPG devised and created by the Chateau Family. It draws from a number of literary and media sources, including works by J.R.R. Tolkien, C. J. Cherryh, Michael Moorcock, and numerousothers to whom we are exceptionally grateful. Zoka The planet of Zoka lies approximately 40 light years from First-Earth, in the Constellation of Ophiuchus, northwest of the center of the Milky-Way galaxy. Zoka is a Super-Earth, ten times the size of First-Earth, with a water rich atmosphere and a heavy cloud layer throughout most of the year. The planet proper consists of fifteen continents. Owing to the distances between each of these continents and the lack of technology, the cultures and races of these individual continents live in blissful ignorance of each other...for now. Zoka circles it's sun, Cyrmor to the Zokan natives, on a 337.242 day cycle. The rotation cycle of the planet produces four seasons, which have different names on each continent. Zoka has two moons, one called Priss and the second slightly smaller one called Turim. Zoka was discovered early in the latter half of the twentieth century by First-Earth astronomers, whom are as yet unaware that the planet does have advanced, intelligent life. Zoka and First-Earth, though, do share a few portals that traverse time and space to each other. Humans from First-Earth and beings from Zoka have crossed over ( usually unexpectedly ) into each others' respective planets. Paradigm The continent of Paradigm is the largest land mass on the planet of Zoka. The continent is divided into several kingdoms, the largest and most powerful of which is the Western Empire. Paradigm encompasses many races, cultures, lifestyles, and people. Human beings are the most populace of the races and so they have become the most powerful. The kingdoms of Paradigm are The Western Empire, the Eastern Dynasty, The Calla Lowlands, The Paradamir Savanna, The Desert Nation of Al-Kabir, Maktatui, The Northern Wastes, The North Kingdom, The Roof of The World, and the mythical Lemuria. Time on Paradigm is measured on a 24 hour clock cycle, with eight hours of daylight and 16 hours of night during the winter months, reversing to 11 hours of daylight and 13 hours of night during the summer months. There are four distinct seasons: Palkais ( Spring), Medus (Summer) Apropea(Winter), and Deauce(Fall.) The year is divided into 12 months coinciding with the months on First-Earth. The beginning of the year is marked by the month Prime, followed by Pyrus, New Birth, Planting, Greening, Sun, Quint, Sexton, Harvest, Falling, Turning, and Snow. The months have exactly 28 days each except Turning, which has 29. The Story Paradigm is a continent filled with secrets, hidden kingdoms, and untold histories and almost none of it has been fully explored. One brave band of friends, called together by the great explorer Perimi Meadowflower, have made the choice to tread the continent to explore. Their desire is to map, discover new races and cultures, find the secret delves and hidden glades, and become familiar with each of the nations. Theirs is a mission of curiosity and wonder, seeking to establish friendships that will survive for centuries. But a Prophecy has fingered them as enemies for a great evil, and evil forces close in... The Prophecy The Prophecy of The East was spoken by the Mother Superior Nanaki Lightstep while in a delirium of fever in the year of the Zebratiger. Those that have studied it come almost universally to the conclusion that it deals with a great evil unlike anything ever before seen and how the Gods will send helpmeets to assist the armies of the Free Peoples in battling and overcoming this evil. It was initially thought that the prophecy referred to a direct intervention of the gods whom would save the Free Peoples, but this theory has since been discounted. In the Year of the OwlBear the East will birth a New Evil. The New Death will scourge the land, burning all in it's path. The people will be consumed in blood and fire, and call to the ''Gods for Succor. The Gods will answer. ''The Gods will answer with Honour to whom no falsehood will succeed. '' ''The Gods will answer with Harmony to whom all beast will flock. '' ''The Gods will answer with Determination to whom doubt will take no hold. '' ''The Gods will answer with Truth to whom all elements will bend the knee. '' ''The Gods will answer with Intelligence against whom all false knowledge will crumble. '' ''The Gods will answer with Righteousness against whom all darts of evil will fail. '' ''The Gods will answer with Justice against whom all enemies will fall. '' ''The Gods will answer with Leadership against whom the New Evil will fail. '' ''The East will burn, and a new nation shall rise from the ashes of iniquity. House Rules These are the house rules for the Blades of Paradigm game. Blades of Paradigm is a pure freeform game. There are no rules, laws, or regulations that will prohibit a character from possessing and/or utilizing any skill that is deemed appropriate to that character by their player. The goal of Blades is to immerse oneself in a fantasy environment without having to fret over dice, game mechanics, or "the rulebook says". If you think your character should be able to do it, they should and they can! No GM can manipulate, alter, or change the region of another GM without express permission. This is our Golden Rule. Other GMs can run adventures in an area sure-given permission-but these adventures can't be geared toward changing the fundamental design or application of the region. '''GEAR '''will be given as follows, in the event that a player needs a little assistance in deciding what kind of gear their character should have: To begin with each character will receive a set of traveling clothes, a backpack, a bedroll, one melee weapon and one ranged weapon of choice, a suit of armour of choice, and one mount or vehicle of choice. All characters automatically speak Imperial Common, the universal trade language, fluently. Category:Browse